


Oh Snap

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tagged for Character Death because they're techincally all "dead"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sam's advice? Don't tempt it.





	Oh Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 29 prompt: "At least it can't get any worse."

Bucky looked around at the vast, empty, oddly-looking landscape. For a single heartbeat, he thought he was alone. Then Wilson reformed near him, and that woman Wanda too. Then King T'Challa. Then thousands, more and more.

After a moment of looking around, Wilson came to stand beside him as they surveyed what they could see of the enormous crowd. A snap and half the universe's population, gone.

"At least it can't get any worse," Bucky said for conversation.

"Aww man, don't say that. It could always get—"

The spider-kid from the airport fight in Germany reformed at their feet.

"—worse."


End file.
